


Whereabouts of a Charming Fox-Girl

by SourQueen



Series: League of Legends FF [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, League of Legends - Freeform, Lime, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourQueen/pseuds/SourQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sona x ahri fanfiction. actually, not true. ahri x a few people. just mostly sona x ahri, because y'know, ahri gets around. might be a little smut in later chapters, but nothing too smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whereabouts of a Charming Fox-Girl

Ahri leaned up against the walls of the Placidium’s gate, her tails swaying around her. She was waiting for something exciting to happen; maybe a striking Marai appearing beneath the rushing river she stood next to would peer up at Ahri and take her away. Maybe a wayward pirate would see her from afar and seek her out just to kidnap her. She didn’t care, as long as it was interesting.

Ahri contemplated leaving before she spotted a familiar blob of colour floating about the paths before the mountain she was perched on, long colourful pigtails of turquoise fading into pale yellow, with a shimmering golden instrument hovering around her waist. Ahri grinned as she hopped down from her rocky perch, landing behind the Maven of the Strings.

“Sona…” Ahri hummed, catching up to her. Sona quickly turned her head to face the nine-tailed fox, smiling warmly at the sight of her. 

“Hello, Ahri.” Sona greeted without moving her mouth. Ahri, being a fox that had become human, possessed the ability to hear the mute Maven. And Sona was greatly thankful for this. Ahri ceased her walking and gave Sona a playful look. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, nothing.” Ahri stepped closer to Sona, running her hands along the Maven’s etwahl. Sona giggled quietly, her voice echoing throughout the fox-girl’s mind. “What are you doing in Ionia?”

“I was just exploring, and the capital seemed like a great place to go.” The Maven explained. Ahri smirked and walked closer to Sona.

“Why am I so intrigued by you, Sona?” Ahri questioned, caressing her cheek. Sona bore an expression of confusion and pleasure, like she was both happy and unsure of what to do next. Ahri chuckled and stepped back from Sona. “I’d charm you, but what fun would that be?”

Ahri snickered and turned around, then pranced down the path leading towards the direction of Hirana Monastery. Sona, somewhat entranced by Ahri, mindlessly followed behind. Ahri knew the Maven would do this, and had her intentions. Now that Ahri had allured the Maven of the Strings, she would lead her to a place they could be alone. The nine-tailed fox wanted to test out her new and very much voluptuous plaything.

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will be sort of short, unless i get really into it, lol.


End file.
